


Intruding

by eff_reality



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a holiday party, Elijah sees something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



Elijah hadn't meant to see. Really, he hadn't. But Orli had just done something spectacularly clumsy—spectacular even for him—and the two people he'd most want to share such a moment with were nowhere to be found.

Plus, he'd had way too much of Viggo's special egg nog, and he'd really had to piss.

So first on his agenda had been a trip to the bathroom (not _toilet_ or _loo_ , he reminded himself), and then he'd scour the grounds for his two friends. They were probably off pissing too, out a window somewhere, he'd thought to himself with a giggle.

When he'd heard their voices just down the hall from the top of the stairs, hushed and anxious, he'd immediately gone lighter on his feet and tried holding his breath. He hadn't thought about what they might be doing in there, in the bathroom together. He'd just wanted to sneak up and scare the living shit out of them.

Now he's thinking _Thank_ God _Dom made that sound_ —that low, extended moaning laugh—because if it hadn't been for that, Elijah would have probably burst in on something he's clearly not meant to see. As it is, he probably shouldn't be listening, either, but he can't seem to move a muscle. And he has to be sure, _sure_ , that his ears aren't playing tricks on him.

He carefully takes one step forward, which still keeps him a safe two and a half meters away from the door, and tries opening his ears as much as he can (if only they were like his eyes!). He hears a hard, damp exhale and then a thump, like the sound of a body falling against a cabinet, which makes him pivot on the balls of his feet and scurry a few paces back down the hall in the other direction. Nobody's come out of the bathroom and caught him though, thankfully.

Caught him at what, though, exactly? It's not like he _knows_ what they're doing in there—they haven't told him anything. For all they know, he's just taking an innocent trip to the toilet. _Bathroom!_

Oh, who the fuck is he kidding? Elijah's not a complete idiot. And if this were just an innocent trip to the bathroom, he wouldn't be acting like such a chickenshit about it. He wouldn't be sneaking back in the direction of those sounds, his heart pounding, the collar of his shirt suddenly too confining.

That _thump_ a moment ago must have done something, caused something, he thinks, because the door's now open just a bit, just a crack so that a sliver of soft yellow light can peek through and stretch toward him, beckoning. Stupid fucking light.

_This sweater's fucking hideous, Bill_ , he hears, amused and slightly muffled. Billy growls something that's probably _Shut it_. And then there's silence. Or that distinct, familiar _almost_ -silence.

Elijah actually rolls his eyes, he's so annoyed that he can't make out what's going on, but, shifting his weight onto his other foot (slowly, carefully), he realizes that if he just moves a little bit _this way_ , he can almost—yes.

Fuck.

He can definitely, definitely see things now. Not actual things, but the reflection of things, because he's faced in the direction of the bathroom mirror. But definitely... things.

Dom has Billy up against the sink, it looks like. Elijah can see the back of Billy's head, moving against Dom's—holy fuck, they're actually—Dom's hands around Billy's neck, pressing and sliding. Dom's rings are good for spotting that.

Billy's shoulders rise as his arms do something, work at something down low, and there's a violent tremble from Dom that moves them both. Elijah wants to smile because Billy's sweater _is_ fucking hideous, but with the sleeves rolled up and Dom's hands sliding greedily up the back of it, rucking it up so Elijah can see a little bit of that warm skin, that spine...

Wait, now he can see some of Dom's face. His cheek is pressed to Billy's ear as he looks at himself in the mirror, at them, watching his hands with wonder as they dip into the waistband at the back of Billy's trousers, biting his lip through a tiny smile like he can't believe he's allowed to do this, allowed to touch this person. It's clear that Dom thinks he's having a private moment with his own reflection, and Elijah suddenly feels guilty.

Billy's right arm goes tense, starts moving, and Dom lowers his eyes to Billy's shoulder before closing them, huffing out a hot little _huh_. Billy brings Dom's face back to his with his free hand, and at this particular angle, Elijah can see the actual kiss, can see the greedy slip of pink tongue and Billy's charming little smile against Dom's mouth. Billy shifts his body and kisses Dom hard until Dom has to tear his mouth away, flushed, exhaling _Bill_.

Elijah can see some of the bottom of Billy's face, turned into Dom's neck as he smiles, and Dom is panting now, _panting_ , something Elijah's never seen him do but has certainly tried picturing before, but then the same can be said for everything he's seeing right now and will most likely see in the next couple of minutes if Billy's arm keeps moving like that— _God_ , it's so fucking tense, that has to _hurt_ , doesn't it?

He suddenly remembers what brought him here, the image of Orlando doing a somersault down the back steps, and he almost laughs out loud. The prospect of telling that stupid, insignificant story is what brought him to this very spot, watching two of his closest friends make out while one brings the other off. _Shit_. Life can be insane sometimes.

Dom's hands are all over Billy's back now, clutching, grabbing at skin and sweater, his face now buried in Billy's neck. Billy does something that makes him lift his head and gasp, smiling. He licks Billy's neck in a way that's both obscene and sweet, a way only Dom can carry off, and groans, " _Yeah_ , that. That's so good," tangling his fingers in Billy's hair.

A moment or two later, Billy does something that makes Dom's eyes flutter closed and brings him up on his toes. Dom presses a fierce kiss to his mouth, one hand clutching at his shoulder and the other moving down to (presumably) work with Billy's. He leaves bites all down the side of Billy's neck and finally at the crook where it joins his shoulder. Billy starts tonguing at the same spots on Dom's neck and Elijah sees Dom raise his eyes to the mirror again, to watch, his head tilting ever so slightly to allow Billy more access.

That's when their eyes meet in the mirror.

Dom gasps and pushes at Billy weakly—"Jesus, fuck, stop Bill"—before slamming the door the rest of the way shut.

Now in darkness, Elijah tries not to listen to their next words, tries to tell himself to get the fuck back downstairs, _now_. Drink another six cups of Viggo's special egg nog and pretend you never saw a thing, not a godddamn _thing_.

But before he can find the courage to leave (ridiculous that he should need it at this point), the door creaks back open more than just a crack and Billy—Real Billy, not Reflection Billy—pokes his head through and says, "Hey, Lij."

He fumbles a bit with Real Dom before managing to turn him around so they are back to chest, flush. Dom opens and closes his mouth in protest, obviously uncomfortable—Elijah doesn't blame him, really—and reaches down to finish buttoning his fly. But Billy grabs his hands and calmly pulls them behind him, holding them there. "Bill, what the fuck?" His voice breaks off a bit at the end as Billy reaches into the open folds of his jeans, pulls his cock back out—full, long, and still completely hard—and falls right back into a tight, steady rhythm on it.

Elijah is not at all in the right frame of mind to contemplate what this might mean.

Dom flushes even more, if it's possible, and hides his face in Billy's neck, teetering between embarrassment and arousal as Billy strokes him.

And Elijah'd always thought _he_ was the exhibitionist.

After a particularly precise, agonizing pull, Dom crumbles, arousal winning out, and covers Billy's hand with his own. "God, you're fucking filthy, aren't you?" he laughs against his mouth.

Billy smiles back, then shifts his eyes to Elijah. "Come on. Get a closer look."

Elijah will never forget the sound of Billy's voice as he says this.

He walks forward gingerly but without hesitation, until he's finally standing in the bathroom with them, under the light that seems so inappropriate now that he's under it too.

Billy's hand starts moving a bit faster, his eyes going kind of wild as Dom whimpers into his neck, and he tells Elijah to get on his knees.

Elijah vaguely hears himself make a breathy "Wha-?" sound.

"Get on your knees," Billy says, more urgent. "You're going t'catch it in your mouth."

Dom finally looks at Elijah, for maybe the second time since this whole thing started. "Bill, don't f—. Don't fuck with him, remember how young he is."

Without a word, Elijah drops to his knees, his eyes locked on Billy's.

" _Christ_ ," Billy exhales into Dom's ear, pushing his hips forward before he kicks the door shut.


End file.
